Les Aventures d'Aventures en vacances (Yaoi) (Aventures)
by The Lardon
Summary: Lorsque Krayn, Seb, Fred et Bob partent en vacance chez Mahyar, les sentiments resurgissent, l'action est au rendez-vous et l'espace et le temps déraillent... Si seulement j'exagérait... [Yaoi Warning] [N'importe-quoi Warning] [A priori no Lemon mais au pire je changerai le Rating.]


_Tournage d'Aventures du 27 Juillet 2016, heure inconnue._

Mahyar : Vous entrez dans la grande salle de la forteresse de Pierre…

Bob : Pierre, t'es là ?

Mahyar : … Il y a relativement peu de lumière dans cette sombre aspérité du monde. Qui marche en tête ?

Théo : J'propose que ce soit Bob pour cette blague de merde…

Bob : Rah non espèce d'enfoiré ! C'est pas parce que mon niveau 4 m'a fait gagné quelques points de vie que je suis un tank maintenant !

Théo : Nan sérieusement, je vais marcher en tête, j'éclairerai mieux.

Shin : On fait comme d'hab sinon ? Théo Grun' Bob Shin ?

Grunlek : Je suis...

Bob, _lui coupe la parole :_ Je suis pour, mais Mahyar, j'aimerai formuler une demande, si c'est possible.

Mahyar : Vas-y.

Bob : J'aimerai utiliser ma torche ailée, acquise il y a peu, pour me permettre d'observer plus avant. C'est possible ou pas ?

Shin : Mais genre tu l'as gardé depuis la dernière fois !

Bob : Bah ouais, tu crois quoi ?

Mahyar : Hum… Vous êtes dans un couloir étroit, je ne sais pas si l'envergure des ailes passera, je te rappelle qu'elle sont plus larges que les épaules de Théo…

Bob : Mais allez ! Et puis c'est juste pour voir si yah des pièges ou une salle après !

Théo : Ouais, et si yah des ennemis dedans on se fait repérer tout de suite, t'es con toi.

Bob : Mais non ! Je la ferai s'arrêter pas loin de la salle ! Et puis les ennemis ont besoins de lumière, pour voir, de un, et de deux...

Théo : Discute-paaaaas, putaaaain.

Bob : Raaaah, mais si ! Bon, je tente de l'utiliser, et j'ai un malus au jet !

Mahyar : … Bon. Je te l'accorde. Avec un malus de 20 % au jet de mental.

Shin : Ça se tente.

Théo : Si tu fais un échec critique on crame tous. Et si tu fais un succès on se fait repérer par les hommes de Braäg.

Bob : Rien a fooooooutre ! Roll the diiiiice rhoooooooooooooooo 53 ! Ça passe !

Shin : Ho putain le con !

Mahyar : Les ailes de la torche se déploient et foncent vers l'avant, éclairant ainsi le passage devant vous. Au bout d'un moment, le couloir s'élargit en une vaste salle, ou sont disposés deux gardes qui sont dans une position assise, l'arme au poing.

Théo : Eeeet alleeeeez… Putain…

Bob : Attend, si ça se trouve ils dorment.

Mahyar : Les deux gardes ne semblent pas réagir à l'arrivée de la torche, qui revient vers toi, bien dressée, pour ainsi dire.

Grunlek : Pas de blagues sous la ceinture...

Bob : Ouais… Ils dorment les enfoirés…

Mahyar : Vous allez tous me faire des jets de perception, avec tout les bonus possible.

Shin : 89. Raté.

Grunlek : 94, ce n'est pas un…

Bob, _lui coupe la parole_ : 94 ! Ça passe pas, hahahahaha !

Théo : 86 ça passe pas… Bon, bah je propose qu'on les charge avant de se faire tomber dessus.

Shin : Attend, je peux pas envoyer Icy plutôt ? Histoire de tâter le terrain, tranquille ?

Bob : Pisser dans les puits, tout ça…

Shin : Bon, ho, ça va, hein ! C'est culturel !

Grunlek : Mais il me semble que…

Bob, _lui coupe la parole_ : T'façon t'as plus de mana alors bon !

Grunlek : Oui, voilà…

Shin : Ah merde, j'y pensais plus… Sinon j'y vais et je tente une approche discrète.

Théo : Non mais non, ça va pas marcher ! On y va tous à la fois, par surprise !

Mahyar : Vous souhaitez un point strat' ?

Théo : Mais non, on y va !

Bob : Non je…

Shin : Mais si ça se trouve c'est un piège, on va pas foncer comme ça !

Bob : Non, je…

Grunlek : Je suis d'accord avec Théo : si l'un de nous y va et que c'est un piège, il sera seul à se faire tuer. A quatre, on pourra se défendre.

Bob : Bah non, réfléchi, Grun', si on meurt tout les quatre, ça sert à rien.

Théo : Bon, moi j'y vais hein.

Mahyar : Tu valides ?

Bob : NON NON NON !

Théo : Oui je valide, allez.

Bob : MAIS NON !

Mahyar : Vous le suivez ?

Bob : Moi, je reste en retrait.

Grunlek : Je le suis.

Shin : Je reste avec Bob, du coup, on sait jamais.

Mahyar : Grunlek, Théo. Vous entrez dans la salle obscure, éclairée uniquement par la lumière de Théo. Vous attaquez les gardes ?

Théo : Oui. Un bon coup d'épée dans la gorge, ça va les calmer.

Bob : Mais non, c'est un piège, putain, hahahaha….

Grunlek : Ils sont déjà très calmes….

Shin : Je tiens mon arc prêt, au cas ou.

Mahyar : Tu sors ton épée d'un mouvement sec, et te prépare à attaquer… Mais vous remarquez alors quelques chose d'anormal sur ces gardes.

Bob : Putain je le savais…

Mahyar : Au fur et à mesure que vous vous approchez, vous vous rendez compte de leur taille. Impressionnante. Beaucoup trop grande pour être de simple humains. D'ailleurs, alors que tu élance violemment ton arme, le garde ne bouge pas. Pas plus, d'ailleurs, quand ton épée tente de le découper. Ce n'est clairement pas de la chair que tu as tenté de blesser, mais… De la roche.

Shin : C'est une araignée !

Bob : C'est suffisamment clair !

Grunlek : Chouette, un goûter !

Théo : Je vais me reculer de quelques pas.

Mahyar : Tu te recules, et, à ce moment là, des lumières éclairent la salle… Qui n'est pas tout à fait une salle, d'ailleurs. En effet, au dessus de toi, le plafond s'élève extrêmement haut, et surtout, vous n'êtes pas seul, car des centaines de personnes ont les yeux rivés sur vous… Vous êtes situés au centre d'un cercle au sol terreux, ou, pour être précis, une arène.

Bob : Fait chier ! Je savais que c'était un piège ! Je les rejoins !

Shin : Ouais, moi aussi. Et on se place en cercle à la Avengers au centre de l'arène.

Bob : Ah ouais ! Comme dans l'OAV !

Grunlek : Oui, et on…

Bob, _lui coupe la parole_ : Ou est Braäg, je parie qu'il est là !

Mahyar : Braäg est en effet bien visible, situé dans un large siège de roche, le ''Sceptre du Roi-Montagne'' à la main… Et, d'un air sournois, vous adresse ces mots… « Bienvenus, aventuriers... »

 _27 Juillet 2016, 23h47, Bureau de Boblennon._

« Et coupez ! »

Bob se détendit de tout son long, faisant craquer ses articulation, baillant sous l'effet de cet empilement de travail acharné. C'était rarement le cas, mais sa journée de tournage habituelle pour sa chaîne avait été tout de suite suivie par le tournage d'Aventures par une erreur de calendrier, et il avait dû streamer, la veille, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Son corps commençait à souffrir de cette dépense massive d'énergie. Et il en aurait, le lendemain, pour plusieurs heures de montage, ce qui promettrait quelques gags rigolos supplémentaires, mais qui serait surtout une véritable galère en terme de mixage sonore, son micro commençant à se faire vieux…

« Bon, les gars, merci pour cette partie, ce fut dantesque. »

Mahyar… Le MJ avait toujours ce léger sourire malicieux dans un coin de sa bouche. Il semblait balayer d'un seul regard tout ses joueurs, son air confiant illuminant le Skype de Bob. Ce dernier n'étais pas né avec une telle confiance en lui : avant de commencer à tourner du contenu audiovisuel avec TheFantasio974, son principal collègue et ami, il voilait constamment sa personnalité derrière un personnage, le BobLennon originel. Aujourd'hui, lui et BobLennon ne faisaient plus qu'un, ayant développé les qualités de l'un et de l'autre pour faire du « lui même » d'avant quelqu'un digne d'être appelé ainsi. Mais Mahyar… Mahyar, lui, depuis qu'il l'avait connu par le biais de Fred, avait toujours été comme ça. Calme, confiant, sûr de lui… Il ne savait rien de son passé, mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de cette popularité, du public, pour s'accepter. En cela, Bob le respectait énormément.

Fred marmonna : « J'envoie ça aux monteurs tout de suite… Seb, t'as bien tout capturé ?

-Ouais, ouais, pas de problème ! (Le dénommé Seb s'affairait sur son ordinateur, récupérant les différents fichiers vidéos pour les envoyer à son collègue.) »

Mahyar, après un instant de pause, fronça les sourcils. Bob ne put s'empêcher de voir en lui un leader très charismatique.

« Bon, les gars… Vous n'avez pas tous fait de vidéos annonce concernant nos… Vacances. Les greniers ? »

Fred opina du chef.

« J'ai tourné une vidéo pour le Bazar pour l'annoncer. Dimanche, on sort la vidéo JDG juste deux jours avant le départ.

-Très bien… Bob, tu n'en as pas encore sorti une il me semble.

-Et bien, mon cher Mahyar… (BobLennon se racla la gorge) Nous avons tourné la vidéo avec Fanta aujourd'hui pour l'annonce de nos vacances. Fanta s'occupe de la monter, elle sortira le jour de notre départ.

-Quelques chose m'interpelle, Mahyar… »

Le MJ sourit.

« Oui, Krayn ?

\- Et bien… Tu nous a donné rendez vous à l'aéroport de Paris pour 13 h, le jour du départ, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Et tu as dis que nous allions chez toi, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement. Nous allons dans ma maison de famille.

\- Et nous ne savons pas ou nous allons. »

Un silence. Cette question était revenue plusieurs fois ces derniers jours, au cours de conversations personnelles, mais personne n'avais directement osé la poser à Mahyar. Il faut dire qu'il avait déjà prit les billets d'ailleurs, il avait pensé à en prendre un pour les copines de ses joueurs, avant qu'elles ne larguent toutes successivement leurs hommes par une suite de coïncidences un peu étranges, relativement trop incroyables pour être vrais. A croire qu'elles s'étaient concertées... Cinq billets subsistaient donc pour une destination inconnue, que Mahyar avait offert à tout ses joueurs. Bob ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander d'où Mahyar tirait subitement cet argent, lui qui avait besoin de travailler dans un bureau minable pour financer son site internet, Aventures représentant pour lui un arrondissement de fin de mois non négligeable. Si ils prenaient l'avion à Paris, Bob supposait qu'ils voyageraient à l'étranger… Mahyar avait donc une maison dans un autre pays ? A moins qu'ils n'aillent dans un département d'outre mer… Le sourire malicieux du meneur de cette épopée fantastique indiquait en tout cas une chose : c'était une surprise qu'il ne gâcherait pas.

Son « Haha ! » chantant indiquait à Bob qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

« C'est une surprise, les gars ! (Il adoptait toujours ce sourire narquois) Si je révélais, comme le dirait si bien Kenshiro, ce qui se cache sous le voile de la marié, cela n'aurait plus d'intérêt. Et puis vous avez tous besoin de vacances, je me trompe ?

-Pourquoi tant de gentillesse, Mahyar ? (Krayn prît un ton relativement innocent, presque blagueur) Tu as dû dépenser une fortune… Tu attends quelques chose de nous ? »

Krayn était une personne de nature méfiante. Il réfléchissait beaucoup, plus qu'il n'y paraissait, et ses relations avec Mahyar avaient toujours étés relativement cordiales. Ce qui voulait dire, dans le langage social du streamer, qu'il se méfiait de lui. Bob lui même avait dû gagner sa confiance de manière très progressive, là où, habituellement, il fonçait dans le tas avec les gens, sans se poser de questions. Mais Krayn était quelqu'un d'adorable, et surtout, de très intelligent. Ses conseils et opinions étaient souvent précieuses.

Toutefois, à cet instant, Bob se disait qu'il était peut-être un peu trop sur la défensive avec son maître du jeu. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait attendre de ses joueurs ? Mahyar continuait de sourire, semblant regarder Krayn droit dans les yeux, pour le peux que ce soit faisable à travers Skype. Il transpirait de confiance.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Krayn. Je n'attend rien d'autres de vous que vous passiez d'agréables vacances. »

L'échange de regard dura une secondes.

« Erem… (Seb se racla la gorge), sinon, on prend nos maillots ou nos skis ? »


End file.
